


Megatronus/Orion Pax Drabbles

by Origingirl



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Interfacing, Some Plot, Spark Bond, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, mentioned interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origingirl/pseuds/Origingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Megatronus x Orion Pax (and a bit of Megatron x Optimus Prime) shorts. Ratings at the top of each chapter. The rating applies to all the shorts in the chapter. Requests welcome! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

###### First TF Fic. I think I’ve read enough at this point to know how everything is supposed to be in terms of names of body parts etc… or should I say ‘frame’ parts XD  
This was my first ship and is now my OTP, so here’s a bunch of shorts to commemorate them. I’ll probably do them in groups of three or four with the rating at the top of each collection.  
-(apologies for any typos)

  


##### Rating: T – Mentions of interfacing/Implied interfacing

#### Cuddles

Orion was comfortably situated atop Megatronus’ frame, his servos resting at either side of the gladiators shoulder plates. It had been a long day for both of them. Orion had to file a bunch of information into data pads, while Megatronus went through a more vigorous than usual training session. When Orion invited Megatronus over to his living quarters, all the two could do after fueling was rest, which no doubt turned into a cuddle session between them. 

Megatronus vented heavily, lifting a servo to trace random patterns across the data clerk’s back plates. He moved the tips of his fingers carefully underneath his lovers’ plates, hoping to loosen up some of the wiring that had grown tense as a result of the cycles activities. Orion vented as well, moving both of his servos to wrap around Megatronus’ neck, enjoying the tense feeling fade away with each stroke.

“Mmm…” Orion lifted his helm to gaze up at Megatronus. Said mech was staring blankly at the ceiling. Orion shifted and moved up the gladiators tall frame until his chin rested just below the others neck cabling. “What are you thinking about?” 

Megatronus shifted his gaze from the top of the berthroom to the bright blue optics that have mesmerized him since the day he’d met Orion. Megatronus vented again. “Nothing in particular.”

Orion moved up a little more. “Really? You looked so serious. Are you sure there’s nothing you’d like to talk about?”

Megatronus chuckled at that. Curious Orion. Caring Orion. Just… Orion. He’d been like that even before they had interfaced the first time and bonded shortly after. Orion had always had a kind spark, and Megatronus was more than grateful that Orion was kind enough to see past all the violence Megatronus partakes in when battling his opponents. 

The larger mech lifted his other servo and caressed Orions’ helm from the top to the left side, stopping mid way to circle Orions’ audio fin, knowing how ticklish he was there. Orion giggled and caught Megatronus’ servo, kissing each individual digit before resting his helm into the servo. 

“I assure you, I’m fine Orion.”

Orion leaned his helm forward and connected the tips of their lips. He drew back after a few slow seconds. “Alright.”

Megatronus sank his helm back into the berth, wrapping both servos around the smaller mech. He then rolled both of them over so they were facing each other side to side. Orion smiled and snuggled closer, feeling the spark of his lover pulse beyond silver chest plating.

“I love you.” He said in a whisper.

Megatronus vented, drawing Orion closer. “I love you more.”

Orion laughed before letting the spark pulse lull him into a deep recharge, Megatronus following shortly after.

#### I Missed You

The few times Megatronus came to Iacon, it was for the soul purpose of visiting Orion. Otherwise, he’d avoid the city. Almost all the mechs and femmes that lived in the capital were smaller and leaner than him. Awkward didn’t even come close to explaining how he felt among the bots, not to mention all the looks he got.

Normally, the gladiator brushed them off, knowing fairly well none of them could be nearly as strong as he was. Besides, he was here for a purpose.

Orion hadn’t been spending as much time with him as of late, and Megatronus had to know why. Orion would never ignore him on purpose, so that couldn’t be it. He’d find out soon enough.

When Megatronus had reached Orions’ office, it had looked empty, until he spotted what looked like one of Orions’ audial fins coming from behind the large desk in the office.

“Orion?”

As if a bomb went off, the data clerk sprung up from behind the desk, data pads and other items flying in all sorts of directions from the mechs clutches. Megatronus chuckled after Orions’ startled expression turned to one of relief. He began helping his bondmate pick up the items that had fallen.

“I apologize. It was not my intention to scare you.” Megatronus said, placing the fallen items and data pads neatly back on the desk. 

“No, no. It’s fine.” Orion placed the other fallen items where they belonged. “I was just deep in concentration, that’s all.” And then it hit him. “Wait, what are you doing in Iacon?! The hall of records, at that?” 

Megatronus smirked, moving past the desk to back the smaller mech into the corner of the room. “To see you of course. Why else would I come here to spend time being frowned upon by bots that I could easily beat to a pulp?” 

“Ah, yes.” Orion rested his servos on the gladiators chest plates, a frown finding its way on to his lips.

Megatronus’ smirk disappeared. He lifted Orions’ helm beneath his chin and placed a kiss beside his lips. “I’ve missed you.”

“Megatronus, I… I’m very sorry I haven’t been available lately. New text was found while scouting ancient remains of Cybertron and the record hall manager needs my help deciphering it.” Orion moved his servos from chest plates to wrap around his bondmates neck. “I’m sorry.”

Megatronus vented happily, enjoying Orions’ embrace. “I understand. Iacon has a much busier lifestyle than Kaon does to start with. Besides…” Megatronus traced his servos along Orions’ sides and then across his thigh plating. “You can make up for it next time you visit me.”

Orion stood on the tips of his peds to kiss his lover deeply, but only for a moment. He pulled away and grinned. “I intend to. I’ve missed you as well.”

A few cycles later, and Orion made sure to keep his promise, showing Megatronus how much he missed his touch, lips, and words of adoration.

#### Kisses

There was something about Orions’ lips that Megatronus could never get enough of. Whenever he could, the gladiator would steal a peck, and when it was just the two of them, he took his time savoring Orions’ kisses, slowly and lovingly.

However, there were times when Megatronus grew extra needy for his lovers lips, and kissed him hard, fierce, and with maximum levels of passion. This just so happened to be one of those times.

What started out as their usually slow pace shifted rapidly. Megatronus now had Orion pinned to the top of the berth, ravishing the smaller mechs glossa with his own. Orion responded with equal amounts of passion, eagerly wrapping his glossa around his lovers and his peds around Megatronus’ waist. 

When this happened, interestingly enough, it did not lead to interfacing. Perhaps one would finger the others interface covering or use a knee plate to press down on interface covering, but the act itself was not preformed. All attention went to lips and glossa.

It sometimes turned into a contest between the two. Presumably, Megatronus would emerge the victor, but there were times when Orion possessed more flair and out did his bondmate. Megatronus wasn’t sure which he enjoyed more, dominating Orions’ sweet lips or being dominated by them. As long as it was Orion, it really didn’t matter.

The two kissed feverishly for a long period of time, only breaking apart to shift their helm position. Megatronus nipped at Orions’ lips while Orion pressed the gladiators helm closer to his with a servo, parting his lips as wide as possible to et the most out of the kisses. They must have spent at least 3 full minutes locking lips with one another.

Megatronus pulled back to gaze down at Orion, oral fluids running down the sides of his smiling lips and onto the berth, venting quietly. 

“Beautiful.” Megatronus whispered. He leaned down to trail kisses all over his lovers faceplate. “So beautiful.”

Orion sighed in content, wrapping servos around the gladiators neck. “I love it when you kiss me like that.”

A few more kisses were trailed before Megatronus pulled back to look Orion in the optics. “How can I not? Your lips are always begging to be kissed and ravished.” Megatronus said, nuzzling at Orions’ neck cabling.

Orion laughed and kissed the side of his helm before diming his optics. “According to you.”

“Your lips are perfect, just like the rest of you. Your spark, your optics, everything.” Megatronus said in between kisses placed on his bondmates neck cabling.

Orion smiled. “I love you so much, you don’t even know.”

“Oh, but I do.” Megatronus settled himself more comfortably on the berth, feeling recharge about to take him. “Every time we kiss. Every time we’re together. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Megatronus. Recharge well.”

“That won’t be an issue.”

###### I was more unsure on some than others. Which was your favorite? More to come soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: T

  


**A Kiss Goodnight**

This was the normal routine for the two. Each would come home from a long day, refuel, and then embrace one another for a while before moving to the berthroom to recharge for the evening and sometimes engage in other activities. The times they spent with each others arms wrapped around one another were peaceful and quiet – the only noise heard were the gentle rumbling of engines as they vented.

It rarely occurred, but when it did happen, Megatronus melted at the adorable gesture.

Orion would be seated comfortably in his bondmates lap, enjoying the rhythm of his spark pulses. The archivist lifted his helm from the others shoulder crest and begin to trace soft kisses all over the gladiators face plates. Each time he did so, Orion would kiss in a pattern of different shapes, or sometimes even spell out words in cybertronian – all with gentle brushing of his lip plates. 

With shapes, it was usually circles, then squares, then triangles, and stars. With their native language, he spelled out “I love you” the most. Other phrases would be “sweetspark”, “bondmate”, and if Megatronus was gone for a longer period of time a certain night, “I missed you”.

Orion was creative in every way, especially coming up with unique gestures for his lover that Megatronus was sure no one else had thought of before. The kisses were soft and soothing – just what he needed after a long day. But what he loved most about this gesture was how Orion would always end it with a long, passionate kiss, which was enough to send the both of them into recharge on the mesh couch. However, Megatronus always managed to remain awake enough to gather the tired little archivist in his arms and walk to their berthroom. 

Sometimes the soft kisses would resume in the berth, but even if they did, both were too tired to take it anywhere. As much as Megatronus loved watching Orion become undone under him from intense passion, he also loved the calming sweetness of his kisses that would sooth both of them into recharge just as much.

**When Your Bondmate’s a Klutz**

Since it was a bit of work to run data pads back and fourth all around the hall of records, Megatronus often offered his assistance whenever he wasn’t otherwise occupied with a match or with training. At first, Orion charged his bondmate with organizing the data pads in alphabetical order. However, outside the arena, Megatronus wasn’t one to pay close attention to detain, and often scrambled up the data pads order, which resulted in a less than pleased Orion Pax.

Ever since then, Megatronus simply followed the archivist around, carrying a large stack of data pads in which Orion couldn’t carry because of the weight. Plus, this way, he’d spend less time running back and fourth from the main wing where the data pads were stored to the individual wings where they were organized and categorized. To make things more efficient, Orion would also stack a few data pads on a rolling cart.

One day when Orion was with Megatronus in the science wing, there was a drawer that a rather large stack of data pads had to be put into. 

“Orion, I can get that for you if you can’t – “

“No no, I got it.”

And as if the universe wanted to prove him wrong, he missed the shelf by a half a centimeter and all the data pads that were in his grasp fell over him – one bumping his helm with an audible clank.

The archivist fell to the floor with a thump, a bewildered expression plastered on his faceplates. There was a long silence, until…

It was faint, but a small snicker emanated in the empty halls of the wing.

Orion looked up to see his bondmate trying to contain his amusement, and failed miserably, resulting in a wholesparked laugh.

Orion was still stunned from the short fall to the ground. After the shock wore off, however, Orion pouted. ‘It’s not funny, that actually stung a bit!’ he thought.

Megatronus’s laughter did not cease, and after a while, Orion couldn’t help but laugh along with his bondmate at his clumsiness in the previous moment. After the laughter of the two died down, Megatronus set the stack he was carrying on the rolling cart, and offered a servo to Orion, who smiled up at him, standing to brush off dust.

They picked up the data pads that had fell. Orion rearranged them in a sparkbeat, and this time had the gladiator put them in the higher drawer for him. 

Orion sighed, rubbing the spot on his helm where one of the falling pads had hit. Megatronus shook his helm, rolling his optics. He leaned down to be at optic level with his bondmate, then placed a gentle kiss to the hardly noticeable dent the pad left. 

“Such a klutz.” He said, rubbing the dent slowly.

Orion huffed, pretending to be annoyed. “Am not.” He sighed, leaning into the others slow rubs that eventually made the ache in his helm go away.

###### Hmm… couldn’t think of more than these two at the moment. I’m making a list of all possible drabble scenarios, though. Which one was ur fav? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read now. Throw things at me for updating late later.

##### Rating: S - Safe

#### You’re the Only View I Need

“An outing, you say? That sounds nice actually.” Megatronus said over his personal comm. link to Orion. “And what would this outing include?”

“Well, I had to take a tram to the south side of Iacon to pic up some data pads for Alpha Trion, and on my way back I glanced out the window and saw the most marvelous looking hill top with amazing scenery! It looked so nice; I thought we could take a trip there. Pack a few cubes, and just enjoy one another’s company.” Orion explained, rather excited about the proposal.

Megatronus hummed in thought. “My next match isn’t for a while. Something about ring reconstruction. I do not see any obstacle interfering with your plan…”

Orion’s smile could be heard in his voice over the comm. “Is that a yes?”

“It’s a date.” Megatronus responded, chuckling. He always thought it was adorable how Orion was so easily excited. “One megacycle?”

“Yes! See you then. Recharge well, Megatronus.” Orion said before disconnecting the comm. link.

:-:

The tram station was surprisingly empty the following megacycle. Usually around this time, bots were coming and going from work and home. Must be a worldwide day off or something…

Orion waited patiently for the gladiator to arrive, reading a data pad on different types of paint wax to pass the time. Soon enough, Megatronus appeared at the station, and spotted the archivist. Orion knew the sound of those heavy ped-steps anywhere. He greeted his friend with a warm smile. 

“You came.”

Megatronus smiled back, placing a servo on Orion’s right shoulder plating. “Wouldn’t miss you for all of Cybertron.” 

Orion laughed at the cheesy remark. “Come, before we miss our ride.”

:-:

The ride was short, as a result of there being less bots and therefore less stops to make. They arrived at the station next to the hilltop Orion had mentioned. He timed the trip to where Cybertron’s moon was high in the sky, lighting up Iacon in all its glory. They sat at the very top to get the best view. Megatronus stared in awe. Truthfully, he never really liked Iacon that much based on the few times he did visit Orion there. But up here, gazing out on the city when the moon was at its peak – the sight was inarguably breathtaking. Iacon’s City Hall as well as its Hall of Records stood tall and proud among the rest of the buildings. Seekers and aircrafts soared in the sky, reflecting the bright light of the moon, making it seem like they were silver shooting stars. The roads were lit up with the city lights, making Iacon look like an oasis of energy compared to the dark, unlit areas, which surrounded it. Megatronus’s thoughts were interrupted when a servo touched the top of his fusion cannon. He glanced away from the scenery to see Orion’s amused expression – his bright blue optics gazing at him with pure adoration. Though Iacon was a bright and bold sight to behold, nothing could compare to the vibrant, beautiful azure optics of this mech. Orion was a unique bot all on his own with his talents at decoding and writing. However, the most unique thing about him was the way his optics shined. Megatronus had half the processor to bet that the optics Orion possessed were the brightest to ever exist, and he always found himself drawn to them. 

Lip plates met, and those vibrant optics offlined to savor the sensation. Megatronus couldn’t think of a more perfect moment than the one he and Orion were currently sharing: Alone, at peace in one another’s presents, enjoying the sensation of feeling totally and utterly loved. They pulled away, each sighing in content.

Orion’s smile could light up a billion stars.

“So, what do you think of the view?” The archivist said, inching closer to Megatronus.

Megatronus grinned. “It will never compare to the view I’m looking at right now.” He said, brushing a servo down the others thigh plating.

Orion couldn’t help himself. He laughed and moved to position himself so he was laying on Megatronus’s chasets. “You’re impossible.”

“You’re even more so if you chose me as your sparkmate.”

“Perhaps…” Orion paused, leaning his helm back to place a kiss on the side of Megatronus’s faceplate. “…although, I do appreciate the compliment.”

Megatronus sighed, wrapping his servos around the others waist. “But in all honesty, the view is amazing. Thank you, Orion.” 

Orion smiled, leaning into the embrace. “Anytime.”

#### No More

There were loud thumping noises approaching the doorway to Megatronus’s waiting room at the arena. Orion was there, promising the other that he would not watch the match, but would be there for him after it. 

The thumping got closer and louder until it came to an abrupt stop. Three klicks passed before the door slid open. Orion could only stare in horror at the beaten and battered up gladiator that stood before him. In half a klick, Orion was beside Megatronus, helping him to one of the large chairs that occupied the room. The gladiator was panting heavily; gashes all around his frame looked fresh and were leaking energon. Orion was quick to get him situated and patched up. 

After most of the wounds were welded, and some of the larger dents were kinked out, Orion stood in silence before the other mech, wondering what in the pit happened out there to scuff up Megatronus this much. His optics wondered over the gladiators’ frame. His expression was nameless as Orion approached. Megatronus sat with both servos resting on his thigh plating. His panting had slowed – a good sign he was calming down. Megatronus tried to make out his sparkmates’ expression, but the archivist wouldn’t look him in the optics. After about a breem of deafening silence, Megatronus spoke.

“Orion.”

Still no answer.

“Orion, please…”

Still no answer.

Megatronus sighed. He was about to give up on conversing with the other when Orion made an unexpected move. The data clerk couldn’t help himself. He wasted no time in climbing up on the chair to sit himself on the gladiators lap. Megatronus hissed at the sudden pressure on his newly-welded wounds, but other than the mild discomfort, he sat still, and awaited Orions next move. 

There was nothing at first, but a few klicks later, Megatronus could make out the soft sounds of sobbing emanating from Orion. The gladiator did not hesitate to wrap his servos around the smaller mech in a warm, comforting embrace. Orion snuggled deeper in the others arms, sobbing still. Megatronus waited another breem before speaking again. 

“I’m sorry, Orion. My opponent put up more of a fight than I first anticipated.”

Orion said nothing still, which didn’t surprise the gladiator.

Megatronus sighed, not attempting any more conversation, and finding it best at the moment to simply wrap his arms as best he could with his wounds around the tiny mech in his lap.

The silence was both unsettling and comforting.

It took about a joor or two until Orion calmed his sobs. The archivist was still nestled close to Megatronus, refusing to let go.

“You got hurt.” The small voice finally came from Orion. He lifted his helm up to give Megatronus the sorrowful view of his bright blue optics leaking optical fluid down his faceplate. “For real this time. You got hurt.” He was trying his absolute best to not sob while making his worries known; however, those odds weren’t in his favor at the moment, and his speech was interrupted by choked sobs and soft cries. “E-Each time you s-say you’ll be f-fine. Now look! Look at you! Y-You could have died!” Orion sobbed openly, allowing Megatronus to soak up the full extent of the hurt he’d brought to his sparkmate by allowing himself to be so careless.

“I – I never wanted it to come to this. This isn’t – “

Before Orion could mutter another broken word, Megatronus swallowed his sorrow in a soft kiss. Orion, not expecting the action, thought of nothing else to do but offline his optics and wrap his arms around the others neck cabling. 

The kiss had left the previously rambling archivist speechless, giving Megatronus a chance to apologize for allowing it to come to this.

“Orion, you have my word I shall never be so careless again. I have learned from my previous opponents moves, and will be on the look out for anything that could resemble them, and ultimately result in the damage that was done this cycle. Next time. I promise.” Megatronus finished, gazing into the others optics.

Orion read his expression, and found all his words to be true. Even so, Orion did not sigh with reassurance. His EM field did not portray any sign of being less tense. Orion slouched downward, pressing his helm on the many layers of metal armor that protected his spark. 

Silence fell on the two mechs once more until Orion spoke in almost a whisper.

“I… don’t want a next time.”

It was barely audible. However, with the room being empty other than the two of them, Megatronus could make it out. The larger mech sighed, placing a servo atop Orions azure, noble helm. He hated it in truth. He hated seeing that small glimpse of disappointment and sadness among the joy Orion tried to use as a cover up each time he had finished a match. That one smidge of sadness was always what stuck with him. No matter how many times he’d wen at it in the ring, Orion would always show that ounce of negativity as a result of watching Megatronus risk his life each and every time. The only other time he’d been wounded this bad in a match was when he was first starting out in the more advanced gladiator combats, and that was before Orion had come into his life. Never before had Orion seen him in such a broken and battered state.

Megatronus wished he could stop.

He really did.

For Orion.

He’d destroy the entire arena himself if it would mean that he and Orion could stop worrying about society and politics and just be happy in the presence of one another. Sadly, the world they lived in could never be perfect like he wanted it to be. And so, he must fight. He must make a name for himself, and in time, present his ideals and visions to the High Council with Orion right beside him all the way. 

“I don’t want a next time.” Came the soft voice again. Orion sounded warn out, tired, and stressed beyond belief. “I want a life time. With you. A beautiful, peaceful, happy life time.”

Megatronus lifted the others helm so they could make optic contact. The gladiator pressed a soft kiss to those lip plates, reassuring Orion as best he could that one day, he would not have to resort to violence as a means of getting things done, and making changes happen for the better of their world. One day, they would make Cybertron a united planet for all. 

“Me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More intense one. More like a one-shot than a drabble. BE WARNED! FEELS AHEAD GRAB YOUR TISSUE BOX!

**Rating - T**

  
**Some Mech I Used To Know…**  


This was perfect.

Just when he thought Optimus would return to the Autobots, and they'd go their separate ways, low and behold Orion Pax emerged from surrendering the Matrix to defeat Unicron.

The advantage is wonderful. Yet, Megatron couldn't help feel a bit... off having Orion back as a companion, or just long enough as to where the Iacon database could be secured and downloaded. He thought himself unaffected by it for the first solar cycle. However, as more time passed, Megatron thought more and more about his lost comrade. He felt no guilt or sadness. It was more of a distant longing.

Megatron knew Orion would eventually figure his scam out for himself, being the curious clerk he is, and when that happened, Megatron wasn't sure what to do.

The most logical reason, as shockwave put it, was to offline Orion. At first, the warlord agreed, and was planning on it. However, within the past solar cycle, reality hit Megatron with full force. 

Orion Pax has returned.

And then...

Do I really wish to... offline Orion? The one mech who truly -

He cut himself off before he could finish the thought.

It was... painful.

Hard to admit to himself, but he could never offline Orion. It'd be too painful. This mech, though harbors the frame of a Prime, is indeed Orion Pax.

Sitting on his berth, helm between his servos, he made his decision. Somehow, he'd make Orion stay after he figured out the lie Megatron told, which he was expecting to be sooner rather than later.

Megatron smirked.

What seemed impossible to accomplish, Orion Pax would always find a way. Even if Soundwave restricted all information in the Decepticon database, only Orion would find a way to decode the information and analyze it.

Orion.

Curious, joyful, kind Orion.

He was sure of it now more than ever. He'd find a way to keep Orion with him. 

Speaking of the clerk...

_:: Lord Megatron, Orion wishes to speak with you ::_ Shockwave's voice sounded over his comm link.

_:: I'll be right there ::_ He responded. Megatron got off the berth and made his way over to the database wing, where Orion currently resides.

The doors opened with a sideways _"swoosh"_ , and he was met with bright blue optics and an out-of-place smile, which looked un-prime like.

He couldn't remember the last time he saw a genuine smile on those faceplates.

"Megatronu- Ehm... Megatron. Hello."

"Greetings, Orion." He walked up to the slightly smaller mech until they were standing parallel. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes. Although I may seem a bit rusty, I have managed to decode 3 files that were among the most deeply encrypted."

"Excellent, Orion. Fear not about forgetfulness. So long as the utmost important files get decoded, it shall serve our purpose." Megatron nodded. "Now then, if that is all -"

"Not quite." Orion looked to the side. Megatron could tell he was nervous about something.

"I'm listening."

It was silent for a moment until the archivist found his voice again. "You mentioned when we were at the front of the ship that we could catch up." Orion paused, as if the rest of his words were lost to the universe. Megatron chuckled. Of course, this mech is no longer the confident and collected Optimus Prime. 

"Go on." 

"Well... I was wondering when would be a convenient time for you and I to do so." Orion finished, looking back into Megatron's red optics.

He did say there'd be plenty of time to talk. And, right now he wasn't doing anything important. To top it off, the Autobots most likely would not make a move because of their recent loss of a leader.

"I am not otherwise occupied at the moment." He decided. "Shall we talk in my quarters?" Megatron began walking towards the door.

Although Megatron couldn't see it, he felt a slight change in Orion's EM field that gave off a joyful aura. "Yes. That sounds good."

:-:

As the two walked back to Megatron's berthroom, Orion began telling Megatron about all the information he's uncovered so far. Orion expressed much joy and fascination while discussing the information, as Megatron remembered Orion from so long ago.

Once inside Megatron's quarters and seated side by side, Orion turned his helm to look at Megatron. Now that nothing else was distracting him, he took a closer look at the former gladiator. He notices many scars and a few fading dents. His paint was switched from vibrant orange to a dull violate, and his optics... scared Orion. They weren't only intimidating, but also gave off a spark-piercing glare. 

Megatron felt the archivist's gaze and turned to meet it. Then, Orion did something that was in a sense new to Megatron, since it was lost to so many years of war. Orion scooted closer to him, both keeping optic contact. Orion hesitated before reaching his servos up to trace Megatron's helm. He felt smaller scratches as his servos traced from the top of his helm to his faceplates. Orion's optics dimmed.

Megatron was at a loss for words the second time this solar cycle. Not knowing what to do, he just sat there and let Orion do as he pleased. His processor was racing with many thoughts until Orion spoke up.

"It really has been a long time... hasn't it?”

"What?"

"Your paint, your frame, even your optics have changed from that vibrant sky-blue.” Orion offered a sad smile. "However, you're still you, right? You're still…"Orion paused to lean closer to Megatron.

The warlord was hoping he didn't say the name of the mech who he once was; a mech who could never become ruined by his own ideals and visions. A mech who hit the ground hard in love for a meek archivist named Orion Pax. That mechs name, thankfully, did not pass across the vocal box of Orion. What came next was something Megatron hadn't experienced since that hurtful day before Megatronus had left with Orion to speak to the Council.

Lip plates softly scraped against his own and Megatron could have gone into stasis lock just from pure shock. Orion pressed closer, wrapping his servos around the larger mech's neck cabling. Orion sighed, missing the feel of these lip plates against his. He pressed in further. Megatron felt the others glossa prodding, asking for entrance. Curious and bewildered, Megatron complied with Orion's wishes and let the archivist entangle his glossa with his own.

The feeling was foreign, yet... he faintly remembered it from millennia ago.

Primus, it was good. So, so, so good.

As if a spark went off in his processor, Megatron lunged Orion back against the berth, kissing with equal passion. Orion closed his optics and moaned at the sensation shamelessly. Megatron's spark fluttered at that sound. Oh, how deep and aroused it sounded. Megatron's interface panel began feeling uncomfortably tight. He pulled back with a light nibble to Orion's bottom lip plate.

The expression was nothing like he'd seen since ancient days.

Orion's optics were lowly dimmed to the point where it seemed he'd fall into recharge any moment. Strands of oral fluid ran down the right side of his mouth, a satisfied grin grazing his lip plates. He was panting lightly.

And OH he wanted him. He wanted him in every way now - to just take him right there and hear his beautiful voice scream his name to the stars.

And Megatron was never one to deny himself what he wants.

Orion laughed suddenly. "You still have it."

"What?"

"The passion." The archivist gazed directly into Megatron's optics. "For me."

Megatron looked to the side. "It appears so."

Orion smiled. He took one of Megatron's servos in his and guided it to his interface panel, which was heating up rapidly. "Please." Orion panted. "I can't get you off my processor. I missed you so much, Megatronus."

And there it was.

That name.

Orion missed the mech he once was, not the mech he is now. How was he to miss someone whom he's never met? Megatron and Megatronus are two completely different beings; one wanting to change the ways of their planet’s societal structure, the other wanting to consume and conquer. Thinking about it now, it became apparent just how much he had changed, and how to feel about it – he did not know. Megatron closed his optics, and rested his helm in the nape of Orion's neck cabling, suddenly feeling extremely exhausted. He wanted Orion, he really does. But there was that little strand of guilt - tricking Orion like this was holding him back. While Megatron was pondering this, Orion was growing impatient.

"Meh-Megatronus, please. Tease me any other time but now. I need this. I need you. It's been so long." Orion wrapped his peds around the others waist. He then caresses Megatron's helm up and down in a slow and soothing manner. "Look at me."

Megatron obeyed as much as he didn't want to face those beautiful blue optics. Orion took his helm in his servos. “I don’t know what occurred during my time in stasis lock. I don’t know anything about the war that has been waging on for millennia. And if I am to be one hundred percent honest with you… I – I feel like I don’t even know much about myself due to my frame change.” Orion paused, drawing out his words in his processor before coming to a conclusion of what he wished to say. He smiled at the words he admitted previously. Megatron looked at him with an even more bewildered expression, unclear as to why Orion suddenly let out a low chuckle. “For the first time in my life, I’ve felt a recent sense of helplessness. There is so much I am naïve to… so much I do not know, unlike before when I was cataloging and indexing everything there is to know about Cybertron and the mechs and femmes who inhabited it. Besides my designation, a bit of decoding knowledge, and the information you’ve provided me with… I can safely say that I don’t know anything – not a single thing.” Orion paused once more. 

He could feel optical fluids begin to build up, but did not allow himself to cry. He did not want to make himself appear any weaker to Megatron than he already has by admitting he feels completely helpless. Despite the welling agony, Orion’s smile grew a bit wider. He then laughed – more so to distract himself from shedding optical fluids than anything else. He gazed at the mech above him. Megatronus, or what was left of the mech he called his bond mate, stared down at him with expecting optics – eager for him to continue and finish speaking his thoughts. 

Orion applied a bit of pressure to the back of Megatron’s helm, drawing him closer, feeling as if when he spoke again his vocal processor would short out to a whisper. “But you know what? I’m ok with that. I’m ok with being utterly clueless and feeling so unbearably weak. I’m ok with our kind being an exodus from our home world that has suffered the wrath of civil war. I’m ok with all of that as long as I have you here to reassure me.” Orion chuckled again as he came to a sudden realization. “Even if I don’t really know much about my current predicament, there’s one thing I do know – one element I’ll never forget no matter how many times I lose my memories. One fact that will stick with me till the end of my life and perhaps even beyond…” Orion drew the other mechs helm in until his lip plates were hovering just beside the warlords’ audio receptors. "… and that fact is, I love you. I’ve always admired you since the day I saw a screening of you voicing your visions and ideals in the arena. Ever since we first talked face to face, I’ve looked up to you. Ever since that night when it was a bit late for me to head home after going on an outing with you, and you let me stay with you – in which one thing lead to another. Do you remember that night?” Orion laughed lovingly at the passionate memory. “I do. I remember it like it was a few megacycles ago. That was my first highgrade as well as my first kiss.”

Megatron listened closely as Orion brought up their past together. It was a past of passionate visions for the future, ideals, and fondness for one another. The way Orion recollected it all felt like he was listening to an audio data pad of the history of his life before the war. Orion looked so happy remembering all of their shared time. He looked so happy and hopeful, and… and… it _**killed**_ him.

It killed him so much.

His spark felt like it was slowly being erased from existence; as if every memory that sounded from Orions processor was a sharp jab to the essence of his very being. It felt horrifying. Not only the memories, but the fact that Orion was in love with not him, but who he used to be. 

His Orion. The one he fell in love with so long ago. The one who treated him with kindness and affection. The one who he walked away from on that Primus-forsaken day in front of the council. He threw decacycles of happiness away in one unspoken motion. And for what? Because he couldn't fathom that Orion of all mechs would disagree with him - make him look selfish and power thirsty in front of the whole council?

He admits that to himself now.

He is selfish.

Although he knew this about himself before the war, only now did he feel the full weight of it drop on his shoulders, and it felt heavier than the weight of Cybertron and Earth combine.

But now that Orion was back, as much as Megatron wanted to feel his loving embrace once again, he couldn't bring himself to reconnect their bond... knowing that he'd be lying to the mech he loves all while doing it, and Orion would see through the bond either way.

And… was that lubricant he felt welling in his optics?

Orion's expression changed from that of amused to worried. He moved his digits over the others scared faceplate, whipping away the dripping liquid from his optics. 

"In all the time I've known you, I've never seen you cry." Orion said in a tone so quiet it could have been a whisper. "So why now? You act as if you're guilty of something."

There was that curiosity of his that never ceased.

"Orion." He finally spoke. "Do not mistake this for neglect. I have missed you just as much. However..."

"Things have changed?" He finished, knowing exactly Megatron's reason. Orion smiled and kissed the other lovingly on his forehelm. "It's ok. I understand. I apologize if I rushed you." Orion said, unwrapping his peds from Megatron's waist and moved up to the head of the berth in a sitting position. Megatron thought he looked so... cute all balled up like that. He smirked, and moved next to the archivist, drawing him in a warm embrace.

“No need to apologize, Orion. However, I would greatly appreciate it if we could… wait a bit longer.” Megatron reassured the archivist, rubbing down his back strut. 

Orion sighed, relieved. “Of course.” He said, then nuzzled into the nape of Megatron’s neck cabling. “I suppose my frame moved quicker than my thoughts.”

Megatron laughed. “Usually, that would be my case, as you love to call me out on.”

“Only to ensure that you stay out of unwanted trouble.” Orion said, snuggling closer and lightly kissing a few exposed neck cables. “We still have much to discus.” He said, optics beginning to flicker – a sign that recharge was making itself known to his processor.

“It can wait.” Replied Megatron, pulling the archivist closer. “Besides, I’m exhausted.”

Orion smiled. “That makes two of us. Are you sure you don’t have anything to attend to? I wouldn’t wish to keep you from your leadership priorities.”

Megatron hummed a sigh, caressing Orion’s azure helm then placing a soft kiss atop it. “Right now, you’re my priority.”

Orion sighed happily, letting the others frame heat warm him comfortably as he drifted off into a much-needed recharge.

######  **A/N: *gets drowned by all the fluffiness and other OTP crap* It was SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY!!! Q_Q Why I do this? What even is feels anymore? Haha. Comments and Kudos always welcome, as well as constructive criticism and some suggestions for upcoming drabbles :)**


End file.
